Everything Tai/Sora wants
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: My thoughts on what Tai and Sora's remarks on that scene from Saturday would mean. Not only is this a songfic, but it also glances into the future of some future episodes on where they're going. Slight Taiora. Nothing else, especially not Sorato!


A/N: I got this idea from reading out of my fav. Stories section when I logged on earlier today. This fic is not only a song fic and not only honors "A Very Digi Christmas"-Taiora/Sorato-, but it also jumps ahead a few episodes, so the characters aren't there yet but they will be. Oh, yeah! And I don't own Digimon or "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon. If I did, then that episode we saw on Saturday would have Sora accepting Tai's proposal instead of rejecting it. TAIORA FOREVER!!!

Digimon

Everything Tai/Sora wants

_Somewhere there's speaking_

It's already coming in

Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind

You never could get it

Unless you were fed it

Now you're here and you don't know why

"Why did I tell Biyomon those cookies were for Matt? If I'd only told my own Digimon the truth, Tai would be snacking on those cookies in his room and making a big mess of crumbs!" Sora Takenouchi hid her tears well as she pounded her pillow. She'd unintentionally pushed her best friend aside on Christmas Eve. 

"What will Matt think now? Does he think there's a chance for us to get together? Or does he figure it's out of friendship? Why'd I mess up my life like this?"

__

But under skinned knees and the skid marks

Past the places where you used to learn

You howl and listen 

Listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return

Tai Kamiya forced himself not to cry as he opened up a Christmas present from Sora. 

__

"It's probably a picture of her and Matt! Or, an invitation to their wedding. Crest of Courage, indeed! If you'd summoned up all your courage and told her sooner, you'd be the one snacking on those damn cookies!" 

Tai's thoughts were interrupted as he pulled out his present-a tiny picture frame with a picture already inside. The picture was of him and Sora on the day she'd turned 12. That was taken mere minutes before he'd handed her that hair clip which caused one of their biggest fights. Curious, he peeked back inside to find anything else. He found a letter taped to the box. Pulling it off, he read this:

__

"One little box of cookies can't destroy a lifetime of friendship. If I did anything to make you mad, please forgive me. I can't stand to see your face streaked with tears or not hearing from you because I screwed up. Merry Christmas!! 

Sincerely, Sora"

Tai smiled to himself. Inwardly, he still felt a bit worried.

__

"Why didn't she sign it 'Love, Sora?' Probably for the same reason I didn't sign mine 'Love, Tai.'" At least he'd given that to her mother before Christmas Eve.

__

Chorus: He's everything you want 

He's everything you need 

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

He says all the right things at exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

Sora gasped as she saw a present that she hadn't noticed before. The tag on it read, "2 Sora, from Tai."

__

"Maybe he's happy again and this is an 'I forgive you' gift!" She tore off the wrappings like she'd used to when she was a little kid. It was a smaller box! And inside that was a smaller box.

"This better be leading up to something." Sora joked as she pulled out an even smaller box!

Finally when Sora thought she was going to have to kill Tai for playing a practical joke, she pulled out the last box and inside was revealed…

__

You're waiting for someone to put you together

You're waiting for someone to push you away

There's always another wound to discover

There's always something more you'd wish he'd say

…A 14-karat gold ring with a silver lining around it. Sora smiled broadly as her cheeks flushed a deep red. She put it on almost instantly. Inside that was a letter taped to the box. She pulled it off and read it to herself:

__

"Occasionally, jewelry's not my thing nor is it yours. But I figured that every once in a while, girls would like the opportunity to dress up and look gorgeous. You look it every day. Forever yours, Tai." 

__

"Where'd he get the money to afford this? Why'd he say I was gorgeous? Why would he do it for me? Unless he does love me…"

Chorus: He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

He says all the right things at exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

Later on that day, the DigiDestined had gathered due to an emergency. Digiports all around the world were opening up and control spires were popping up everywhere! Tai noted that Sora had the present he gave her, but chose not to say anything. Yet, she noticed him eyeing her a second or so later. 

__

"Did you really mean what you said in that letter?" Sora's eyes pierced Tai's own with that question. He understood almost instantly what she meant.

__

"Every word. Sit back and relax." 

But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind

It's only what you're asking for

And you'll be just fine with all of your time

It's only what you're waiting for

Sora couldn't believe it! She had to go with Yolei to Russia in an attempt to find some DigiDestined! None of them could even speak the Russian language. This would look more complicated than usual. Then, she looked down at her own finger and saw the ring that Tai had given her. A piece of himself was with her. That made her feel good inside. So good that she felt giddy inside seconds later.

__

Out of the island and into the highway

Past the places where you might have turned

You never did notice but you still hide away

The anger of angels who won't return

Tai smiled to himself as he and Izzy headed for India. 

__

"That was a good thing I did for Sora. It really lifted up her spirits…and hers really lifted up mine. So why am I still worried? Simple. The future's no longer etched in stone anymore. It's gotta be hand-carved by me if I want it to happen." 

Chorus: He's everything you want

He's everything you need 

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

He says all the right things at exactly the right time 

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

I am everything you want

I am everything you need 

I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be

I say all the right things at exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

Sora allowed some tears to escape her eyes and travel down her cheeks. 

__

"He's everything I wanted and needed since I was a kid. He says all the right things at exactly the right time, but I can't tell him that I love him and I don't know why." Her mind was cluttered with confusion as she decided to sleep it off. 

Tai was thinking almost the same thing.

__

"She's everything I want. She's everything I need. She's everything inside of me that I wish I could be. She says all the right things at exactly the right time, but I can't tell her I love her and I don't know why…"

And I don't know why

Why? I don't know…

DONE! R&R's would be very appreciative right about now. Why? I don't know. I just want you guys-and girls- to read this. For all Taiora fans that were truly unhappy with that episode on Saturday-don't lose hope. That's T.K.'s department.


End file.
